Crash Bandicoot: Forgotten
by eternal1990
Summary: Crash wakes up in a miltary hospital to find no recollection of who he is or how he even got there. When an old friend comes back into his life, Crash slowly begins to reconnect and adjust to the world around him.
1. Prologue

**HI! Guess what? Finals are over and now I'm free for the summer. Now that means I can spend more time on Fanfictions. That is until my hours start to spike at work. Here I am to bring you one of two stories that is going to move along in my series. This one is called forgotten.**

**Just so you all know ahead of time; this story is not action based. It's more about Crash reconnecting and adjusting to the world around him. Also this story is not going to be as long either maybe about typed altogether about 40 pages if that long. (Although I already have a feeling Wrath of Cortex is going to be extremely long. But that fic is not even written out yet, although I already know how's going to flow.)**

**This fic is also a breath of fresh air because it's alot more light-hearted. Keep in mind though after this fic it's going to get dark again.**

**As I said before. You like this story, you are awesome. If not, I'll understand not everyone will like it. But, if you do feel I should be doing something different. Politely tell me in a review what I need to work on. Or if you want to drop me a PM go on ahead. I will send a response.**

**Other than that, Sit back and enjoy the fic**

**Also for this fic, I strongly recommend listening to Wasted Years by Cold.**

**Crash Bandicoot and any other related characters belong to whoever holds the rights nowadays. Any OC's that may appear in this fic belong to me.**

**Here we go**

* * *

Forgotten Prologue

Bright. Everything was bright in the sterile examination room inside some military headquarters just outside New York City. Lying on a table was a young boy. There was nothing unusual about the boy, except the fact he was a humanoid bandicoot that was shaped like a human. The boy was barely breathing, connected to so many wires to keep him alive. Crowded among the room were dozens of scientists, all determined to save him.

Their leader, Dr. Nitrus Brio, looked down at him with his mouthcovered by a mask. His eyes displayed sadness and some fear. He was so worried saving this boy would mean nothing at the rate they were going.

"Come on Crash, you need to hold on. We can save you just as long as you stay with us." The scientist said, looking down at him.

Naturally Crash didn't respond.

"Doctor, his heartbeat is slowing down again! Should we try shocking him again?" A scientist, asked looking at the heart monitor.

"No! If we tried that before, then it won't do anything this time."

"What can be done if we don't have anything, we'll have to unhook him."

Brio sighed, looking down at the vial in his hands. He used it once before on Crash a while ago and had barely saved him. The only difference now was that was much more internal damage that was done. Making the chances very slim for what Brio had to work with.

"We can try this, it's our only option." Brio said, showing his assistant the vial.

"A chemical solution?! What if Crash doesn't respond?"

"Then I'll know I tried…" Brio answered, quietly.

"I'll prepare the syringe." A scientist sighed.

The syringe was prepared and Brio walked towards the table holding the bandicoot. The bandicoot was completely still, his chest barely rising. The scientist turned towards the window to see his two children, Sean and Holly, looking at him with eyes saying: "Please save him… Don't let it end here"

Brio nodded sadly at them before looking back down at Crash…

"There's still so much for you to do… I'll make sure you can start again."

Brio jabbed the syringe into Crash's chest injecting the solution.

The scientist stepped back and wait to see what would happen.

"Doctor, the bandicoot's condition is stabilizing! It's working!" The assistant said, excitement in her voice.

Brio quickly turned to the heart monitor to see some life coming back to the heroic bandicoot.

Brio felt some relief wash over him. Crash still had a chance.

"Janet how's the internal looking?"

"Despite the great amount of damage it's repairing, but at very slow rate."

"Sigh… We're going to have to put him in a induced coma so his body can heal properly. Otherwise…he might not make it."

Janet sighed as she stared. "How long would you say for?"

"Could be a up to a year."

"Very well then doctor, I'll go and prepare everything."

Janet and the other scientists left leaving Brio to look at Crash who now had some steady breathing.

"Maybe now things will finally get better, wounds will finally heal." Brio thought, a small smile forming on his face.

**That's it for the Prologue. I apologize if this was a little rocky. Introduction are one of my weakest links in fanfics but I'll let you guys be the judge.**

**Until the next chapter, Read and Review.**


	2. Square One

**Well my little readers, I'm back from beyond the grave to bring you chapter 1 of the this story. It's not very fun or silly just yet. But, it will start to pick up, evantually.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1 Square One

Crash Bandicoot opened his eyes to find himself lying in a hospital bed; nothing but the sound of beeping from monitors soothed his ears. The bandicoot confused to his surroundings, sat up on the bed looking around. The world around him that he become accustomed to within the last two years, seemed so unfamiliar. Crash brought his feet to the floor; he even flinched in surprise by how cold it was. Standing up, he walked towards a mirror finally getting a look at himself.

"What…?! I'm furry…! Furry... but quite dashing." Crash thought aloud, his voice was so raspy for not being used in so long, and like it had gone through puberty. The bandicoot was also taller than he was before; almost reaching almost 6 feet.

"Why do I feel so... empty? I feel like a clean slate, back at square one." He thought, as he tried to recall that happened to him.

The behind him opened. Crash turned to see Brio and Janet walk into the room.

"Hi Crash; you look much better." Brio, glad Crash finally woke up.

"Who are you?" Crash asked, confused.

"You don't remember me?" Brio asked, the smile rapidly fading.

"Never seen you before in my life! Should I know you?"

"Janet…could you leave us alone for a little while?"

"Of course." The scientist, knowing Brio wanting to do this in private, left immediately.

"Do you know your name?" Brio asked.

"No…" Crash answered, quietly.

"Your Anthro Experiment 275, but we named you Crash Bandicoot."

Crash chuckled. "That's an interesting name."

"Do you know anything about your life?"

"No."

Brio sighed. He did not want to give Crash all the details. Close to a year ago, Crash had been found by a group of fisherman close to the port along Southeast Australia, barely alive. He had been brought to New York City where Brio, and a team scientists, had barely managed to save him. Afterwards, inducing him into a coma to heal properly. Thankfully Crash had fully recovered and was healthy however, his memory had been wiped clean.

"Sigh… Well, you were originally a normal Eastern Barred Bandicoot ,but me and my old partner genetically evolved you into what you are now."

"Wow that's pretty cool… So where's this old partner of yours?" Crash asked, curious.

Brio was debating whether or not to tell him the truth or just let him slowly regain it on his own. He wasn't ready to know yet; not when he seemed happy to be breathing.

"Well we went our separate ways and I don't know where he is now; he might even be dead (Well that's half true)."

"Okay… I didn't mean to upset you." Crash answered.

"No it's all right you didn't know." Brio replied, smiling nervously.

"What happened to me?"

"There was an accident; you were found barely alive and we had to revive, then you were in an induced coma for close to a year."

"How old am I?"

Little over 13."

"So I lost almost a year of my life." Crash asked, a little depressed.

"Yes…"

"So how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Don't worry; you'll be leaving today. I've already arranged for you a place to stay."

"That's good; It'll be nice to see more than just these white walls." Crash said, his all too familiar goofy grin on his face.

Brio smiled slightly, he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"I'll leave you get ready."

Brio left the room to see Commander Starling angrily greet him.

"Nitrus what is this about that "thing" being taken out of here!?" He demanded, gruffly.

Brio frowned.

"Well Commander, he would like to be out in the fresh air and I already have a place for him to stay."

"You're having this thing stay in the exact same building we are!?" He growled.

"I personally don't see what's so wrong about that. After all, it's not like he's living with you." Brio stated, coolly.

"But, it'll be hanging around Jan! I don't want that thing around her!"

"Matt don't start." Dr. Starling growled behind him.

The commander at the his fellow colleague and wife.

"Emmy…that thing with our child!"

"Matt, I don't like the idea of that thing being with our daughter either. But, we're going to have to make the best of it.

Commander Starling bit his lip anger but then sighed defeated.

"Fine! But if he does hurt her, then I'll make sure he's locked up for good! Got it?!"

"Fine, fine." Brio responded, annoyed.

The door opened as Crash walked over to them in his usual clothes.

"I'm ready to go now." Crash smiled.

"Ah Crash; allow me to introduce you to Commander Matthew Anthony Starling of the special forces. And that is Dr. Emmaline Marie Gin Starling one of the top military scientists and wife of Commander Starling." Brio, said pointing to the two glaring adults.

"Hi there." Crash greeted.

"Hello…" Dr. Starling answered, her voice seemed rather unfriendly.

Her husband just grunted.

"We better head home; it's getting late and it's almost time for dinner." The scientist sighed. "Come on Crash, you'll have dinner with us."

Crash walked out of the building with the two adults to their car. He quietly slipped into the back seat fastening his seatbelt.

The ride to their home was completely silent. Crash noticed Commander Starling would occasionally give him very awkward looks while Dr. Starling would gently pat her husband's arm. The bandicoot was tempted to ask what the commander's problem was but decided against it and looked out the window. He saw he was surrounded by enormous buildings and bright lights. Crash had never seen anything like it, yet it had some familiarity to him. Could he have been here before or something like this place?

"Crash look, this is New York City, I think you're going to like it here." Dr. Starling said, looking back at him.

Crash nodded, still looking out the window with awe.

Before long the car parked into an underground parking garage to one of the apartments; that apparently the two adults lived in with their daughter.

"Come on Crash." Commander Starling demanded.

Crash yipped a little before following them to the elevator.

After the ride and a little more walking, they reached a door labeled 723.

"Well this is our apartment." The commander unlocked the door leading them inside.

"Jan, Jan are you home?" Her father gruffly called out.

"Yeah I just got home from track." A young female voice called out.

"Darling, could you come here please?" Her mother asked.

"But Mom…"

"Jane Aurora Starling, get in here!" Her father angrily demanded.

"All right I'm coming!" The girl's voice could be heard scoffing.

Jan came into the room. She was a rather small framed girl; with long red hair and a hat covering her head. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green; and was wearing a maroon t-shirt with shale gray track pants and running shoes, with a water bottle in her hands.

"What's going…." She froze the moment her emerald eyes rested on Crash.

Before Crash had a chance to react, Jan pounced on him squeezing him tightly.

"Oh Crash, I thought I was never going to see you again." Jan cried, not wanting to let go.

"Oh we met before; cause I don't remember." Crash said confused.

Jan immediately stepped back.

"Crash it's me Jan… Don't you remember?"

"No…"

"What happened to you?" Her voice became so tiny.

"There was an accident that caused Crash to lose his memories, but he's here now, darling." Her mother soothed.

Jan looked at him with a mixture of sadness and joy; how did Crash lose all his memories, how could he have forgotten everything that happened to him.

A few more hours past as Crash along with Jan and her family, were finishing dinner.

"So am I going to a place called school?" Asked Crash.

"Yes. There you can get a fine education to build a career." Dr. Starling slurred, her breath reeked of alcohol.

"I'd have to be a scientist or a special forces commander." Crash asked.

"No, you could be lawyer, a doctor, a journalist, even an athlete." Commander Starling explained.

"Yeah, but you want me to join the military." Jan replied, bitterly.

"Honey, I didn't ask you." Her father protested.

"No, but I know you want me to."

"I didn't say that..." He growled.

"But, your thinking that…" Jan bit back.

Crash noticed the awkward atmosphere around them and tried to lighten up the mood.

"So when does this school start?" He asked, innocently.

"First thing in the morning. We even got your schedule identical to Jan's so you have someone you know." Her mother said before sloppily handing him his schedule, and knocking her plate over.

"What!" Commander Starling demanded. "They are going to be hanging around each other all the time…" Dr. Starling jabbed her husband in the ribs quieting him immediately.

"I'm sorry my husband was just gassy, you know how that is." The scientist chuckled, awkwardly.

"But, where would I go?"

"Jan will show around, I'm sure."

"What if they don't like…? I'm not like you guys." Crash whimpered.

"Oh Crash I'm sure people will love you." Jan answered, gently.

Commander Starling had an odd expression on his face.

Jan's mother then took the dishes into the kitchen as Jan looked at him beaming.

"We're going to have so much now that we can hang out all the time."

Crash grinned. "I think you and I will be great friends."

Jan giggled to herself. "He's still the same Crash Bandicoot."

A little while later, Dr. Starling led him to the apartment right next to theirs.

"Here's where you'll be staying. If you need anything, we'll be right next door. Jan will come for you tomorrow morning at 7:30 be ready."

"All right I'll be ready."

"Goodnight then." The adult left leaving Crash in his new home.

Crash looked around; there was little furniture except for a small couch and tv. The apartment was actually pretty big, but Crash figured it would start to fill as he started to fill it with more stuff if he so chose.

Crash walked into the bedroom on the far right. Inside was a bed and closet, drawer and a desk; a door led to a small bathroom with a little bathtub.

The boy could certainly call this home.

He walked over to the bed taking off his jeans and shoes.,

Crash got into the bed covering himself up before closing his eyes and falling asleep."

**Could anybody feel sympathy for Crash in this situation. He has no memory of who he is. He can't remember his best friend who almost died because of him. Don't know what I'm talking about then go read Alliance to find out. Her parents are very mean spirited, although if you read beginnings you might see why. I mean, Crash is in a very dark light here and he even seems very scared. And I can't blame him. Don't worry it will get funnier. The next two chapters are actually a little goofy when Crash starts interacting with others.**

**Until then Read and Review.**


	3. The Kids are All Right

**Hi to****readers, here's chapter 2. Crash starts to interact with some of Jan's classmates. I wonder how it will turn out.**

**Crash is not mine. Oc's are mine.**

**Here we go**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Kids are Alright

Crash was awakened by the sound of an alarm clock. The bandicoot jolted up to look at the accursed clock that read 7:00.

"Crap! Jan will be here for me in a half an hour! I have to get ready!"

Crash immediately jumped into the shower quickly washing himself off.

Crash dried off to find himself something to wear.

"Crash looked in the drawer to see a pair of green camaflouge jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Hmm… I guess it will do." He thought aloud.

Crash pulled his clothes on, just to hear Jan pounding on the door.

"Crash come on! We have to go!" Jan demanded.

"I'll be a minute." Crash answered, finishing tying his shoes.

Crash grabbed his book bag before opening the door to greet Jan; who was wearing baggy jeans with some sort of band t-shirt.

"Come on Crash, if you want to stop and get coffee and a muffin, we need to go." Jan demanded, pulling him along.

"I'm ready now, Princess." Crash giggled.

Jan huffed; yes this was the Crash Bandicoot she knew from back on the islands.

About 15 minutes later, they reached a coffee shop called Starbucks.

"Starbucks, what's that?" Crash asked, confused.

"You get coffee and pastries here, come on."

Crash waited as she ordered them both venti coffees with lots of cream and sugars with a pumpkin scone for her and a blueberry muffin for him.

Once the order was ready, Jan pushed him out the door.

"Eat and walk, let's go." Jan ordered, briskly.

"But, can't we sit down and eat?" Crash protested.

"No we have a fifteen minute walk and class starts in 30 minutes, so let's go."

Crash sighed as he bit into his muffin; it was actually pretty good and the coffee was not bad either, but a little strong.

Crash looked to see the streets filled with people walking to the their destination.

The bandicoot felt his heart pound as he wondered if he would get separated from Jan in the large crowd as he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Crash…" Jan asked, shocked by the sudden action.

"It's just that there's so many people in the streets, I was afraid I was going to lose you." Crash said.

"It's always like this, but as time goes on you get used to it." Jan said, turning her head so Crash would not see the blush on her face.

Finally, Crash took notice of a large building blocked off by a large fence.

"Well here we are." Jan sighed.

Crash looked around to see hundreds of kids, from kindergarten to 12th, grade roaming around the front of the school waiting to go inside. The bandicoot felt his stomach flipping; wondering if the kids would accept him or look at him as a freak.

"Jan! JAN!" A group of kids called the red head's name.

"Crash those are some of my friends, come on."

Jan led Crash over to a group of 4 kids. (**That is so disturbing the number of kids here is the same as the atrocity that was 4kids. What was I thinking? -)**

"So Jan, is this Crash?" A dark skinned boy asked.

"Yes, Crash I want to introduce to my friends. This one is Jamul." Jan said pointing to the dark skinned boy.

"Hey there Crash; you're all this girl talks about, it's good to finally meet you." He smirked.

"I must be pretty special eh?" Crash grinned.

Jan scowled. "This is Curtis."

A boy with messy dark blonde hair extended his hand.

"You're nothing I've ever seen before, but I hope you feel welcome here." Curtis said, his voice a little timid.

"I hope so too." Crash answered, looking uneasy.

"Don't worry Crash, he's always like this." Jan explained.

Curtis shot her a look.

"This is Amy." Jan said, pointing to a girl with short blond hair.

"Sup?" She asked, grinning cheeky.

"And this is Lily." Jan said pointing to a dark haired girl.

"Hi there…" Crash introduced, confused.

"Um…hi." Lily said before running off.

"Um…what was that?"

"She's really shy." Curtis explained.

Crash turned to notice two girls, looking almost identical. The one on the right had more curly hair, only her it looked like she bleached it. The girl on the left had more straighter hair and the color was more natural. Both girls looked like they had just come out of an Abocrombie and Fitch store.

"Who are they?" Crash asked uneasy.

"Those two are Candy and Beau; their mother is high ranking senator, and they're are totally rich."

"Plus ol' Curtis is their older brother." Jamul chuckled.

Curtis flinched. "Just by one year."

The two girls waltzed over.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the military brat." Candy responded in a very nasty voice.

"Well if it isn't the blond trying so hard to enhance! It isn't that right, Candy?" Jan's voice was rather bitter. Taking Crash back into surprise.

Candy looked a bit hurt for a second, but hid it with a smirk. "So is this that Crash Bandicoot you've been talking about for the last two years?"

Jan grabbed his arm.

"Yes this is Crash. What about it?" She asked, rather threatened.

"I never actually thought he would be a bandicoot." Beau spoke with a rather insane grin on her face.

The bandicoot looked a little unnerved. Jamul patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Beau, she's a little out there."

"You're all friends?" Crash asked.

"Some what." Amy explained.

From the corner of his eye, Crash noticed a girl off in the shadows. Her head was down so all Crash could see was her long hair that was apparentyl dyed teal. She wore flared jeans with white and red stitched t-shirt and in one hand she held some sort stick.

The bandicoot was about to ask who she was when the bell rang.

"Come on Crashy boy, it's time go." Beau grinned, dragging him inside.

Crash followed the group to find himself along a large row of lockers.

"Yours is next to mine." Jamul said, pointing at the locker.

"So it is." Crash said.

Crash used his locker combination to open the lock putting his book bag inside and gathering the books he needed for his first class.

Crash then followed Jan to a classroom with about 30 desks inside.

"This is History, come on let's sit over here." Jan said leading the way.

Crash found an empty seat in the middle as dozens of other kids filed into the room. Some of them eyed the bandicoot before taking their seats and getting out their books. Crash simply stared down at the floor; he felt rather uncomfortable and he just wanted to go back to the apartment.

The final bell rang through his ears as the teacher walked into the room.

"All right class, settle down. We have a lot to get through today but first, we have a new student joining us. So I would like to introduce you all to Crash Bandicoot."

All eyes fell on the bandicoot as he grinned nervously.

"Crash, why don't you come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself." The teacher said.

Crash shrugged before he trudged up to the front of the classroom.

"There really isn't much to say: my name is Crash Bandicoot, I'm 13 years old and I just moved here that's about it."

Crash walked back to his seat without saying another word.

The rest of the morning went uneventful; Crash followed Jan to every class that they had together. The teacher would drone on and on about the lessons, occasionally assigning them with some homework and then send them on their way. Every now and then, he would see the strange blue haired girl. She never said a word and when she read from one of her books, she would run her fingers all along the page. At times Crash could feel her staring at him; he even he tried waving at her but she would just stare off into space.

Finally lunch came at last, giving Crash about 45 minutes to eat. Crash waited in line to get his food noticing some sandwiches and pizza. Crash took what looked like a chicken salad sandwich and lots of fruit. He paid the cashier and joined Jan and her friends at a table with a lot more kids; which meant Jan had more friends or they friends of her friends. Crash turned to see in the corner of the cafeteria the same girl; she was all alone reading a book in that weird way.

Crash noticed Jan was busy going on about this and that so he tapped Curtis' shoulder.

"Whose she that blue haired girl." He asked.

"Her…" Curtis asked looking in the same direction that Crash was. "Oh that's Elkie; she moved here from Norway about a year ago, she really doesn't talk to anybody."

Crash stared at her again when he saw her eyes; they were this silver color with a foggy affect.

"What's wrong with her eyes? They look weird."

"Oh…she's blind." Curtis answered.

"Blind? But it's perfectly lighted in here."

"No she's visually impaired, she can't see anything… Did you notice her hands on the book and that cane she has?"

"Yeah I wondered about that." Crash said, grinning sheepishly.

"The book is in brail; she needs to use her hands to help her read and the cane helps her move her around."

"Well why is she sitting all by herself?"

"More than likely she wants to be alone."

Crash got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Curtis asked.

"I'm gonna bring her here." Crash explained.

Crash gently sat down next to Elkiem, who hadn't noticed he had approached her. When the bandicoot got a better look at her she looked so innocent and gentle with a pretty face.

"Hi there." Crash said.

Elkie finally taking notice, jumped by the sound of Crash's voice.

"Oh I uh…" She had a slight Norwegian accent.

"There's nothing to be afraid of… I'm Crash Bandicoot." The boy said, softly.

"I know that. What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you were by yourself, so I wanted to know if you wanted to sit at our table?"

"Oh I don't know… What if they don't want me there?" The girl asked, nervously.

"Well it's up to me, not them." Crash stated.

Elkie smiled for the first time.

"Well okay."

She grabbed as his arm.

"You're all furry…"

"Well I uh…" Crash was nervous; what she was thinking.

"It's really soft. What color is it?"

"Ginger."

Elkie giggled. "Like ginger ale?"

Crash grinned goofily. "Well kind of…"

"You're funny, I like you Crash."

The two returned to the table.

"Hey guys, Elkie here is going to be sitting with us from now on." Crash said.

Jan looked up with a rather jealous expression on her face.

"Hi there Elkie." She answered, her voice was friendly but the bandicoot could see some anger behind those eyes.

"Hello there." Elkie responded, quietly.

"Hello." Everyone mumbled.

The blind girl took her seat and sat quietly for the rest of the period.

Another boring class period went on for Crash before the last period came Gym class.

Crash was walking toward the gym with Jan and Elkie on each side of him.

"Do you know what were doing today?" Elkie asked as she trailed her stick on the ground.

"I think were playing kickball today." Jan shrugged.

Suddenly a large buff middle aged man came to the trio.

"Ah Jan, my star athlete. Along with Elkie and the new boy." He said, grinning widely.

"Sup Coach Tanner?" Jan shrugged.

"Not much, but I want you to go do weight training now because I have a meeting later this afternoon."

"Whatever you say coach" Jan disappeared into the girl's locker room.

"You two get changed for class, we're playing kickball today."

"Can I be excused to the library?" Elkie asked, looking down.

Coach Tanner looked at her sympathetically.

"Look Elkie, I know you have a hard time because you're blind, but you shouldn't doubt yourself. You can play just like anyone else maybe even better."

"I always miss the ball."

"Sometimes kiddo, you don't always need to use sight, sometimes you need to use the other senses you have been given. So you willing to play today?"

Elkie sighed defeated. "Fine, I'll play." The blind girl slipped into the locker room.

Crash looked back before entering the locker room himself.

**So Crash seems to have made some new friends. I wonder what will happen next.**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Kickball

**Now it's time for some kickball. I wonder what's going to happen? Hmm...**

**Crash is not mine. Elkie, Jan and other OC's are mine.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3 kickball

Crash walked into the gymnasium wearing his exercise clothes. The boy had gotten some amusement out of the echo that his sneakers made as he walked across the wide wooden floors.

More kids started piling into the room dressed for gym; most of them would simply look at the bandicoot and then walk off with their friends.

Elkie trailed in making her way towards Crash.

"I feel nervous." She quietly.

"Don't worry, just stick with me." Crash assured her.

Suddenly a dark haired boy purposely bumped into Crash. The bandicoot looked at him only to see the boy give him a dark glare before walking off.

"What was that about?" Crash asked.

"I don't know; I don't even know who bumped into you." Elkie answered.

Coach Tanner finally walked in blowing the whistle.

"All right class we're playing kickball today, this half is team one and this half team two. Team 1 your up first."

"Why couldn't we just play basketball?" One boy protested.

"It's this or 50 laps." The teacher said, with a sneeky smile on his face.

"Kickball."

"I thought so."

Crash walked into the field.

Elkie was behind him as they postioned themselves in the way back.

"You ever even played kickball?" Elkie asked.

"No I never even heard of it. What could be so bad..."

BAM! The ball had come at Crash at full force, knocking him to the ground.

"CRASH!" Elkie screamed. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Can you get the room to stop spinning, I wanna get off." Crash drooled with his tongue hanging out.

Elkie helped him up.

"Sports are very dangerous." The blind girl objected.

"Tell me about it." Crash said, grinning sheepishly.

The pitcher rolled the ball to the next kicker.

The girl kicked as hard as she could sending the ball flying in the air.

Crash saw the ball flying in the air and found the ball roughly lying in his arms.

"That's an out!" The pitcher screamed. "Nice catch!"

Crash stared at the ball in his arms. He couldn't believe it, he actually caught the ball.

"Maybe this sport isn't so bad."

The pitcher rolled the ball to the next kicker. With all his might, the boy kicked the ball into the air.

"That's a home run for sure." Said one the other boys.

Crash without even thinking about it, ran toward the back wall of the gym. The ball was about to hit a window at the very top. Crash however, did a super double jump into the air and grabbed the ball just before it made contact and he landed again gracefully. He then noticed the other runner trying to run home. The bandicoot ran as fast as he could before he chucked the ball at home base, hitting the runner's foot just before he could touch it.

"Double play! That's three outs! Teams switch!" Coach Tanner ordered, blowing his whistle.

Crash felt himself smiling as he ran to join his team.

"Dude you were amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" The pitcher asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I had no idea where that came from?" Crash asked.

The pitcher chuckled before he joined the rest of the team.

"Guys, why don't we let Elkie go first. After all it would save us all some grief knowing she'll strike out anyway." One of the girls said. The other kids laughed.

"All right then, Elkie you're up first."

"I guess it really isn't so bad. I mean I'll just be getting it over with anyway." The blind girl said, quietly.

Crash watched silently.

The pitcher was the same dark haired boy that had bumped into Crash earlier. A firm frown was set on his face.

Elkie waited quietly for the ball that she couldn't even see.

The boy rolled the ball at full force. Elkie raised her leg to kick but she completely missed.

"STRIKE ONE!"

Some of the kids snickered.

Crash watched this with a firm frown.

The pitcher rolled the boy again. Again the girl missed the ball.

"STRIKE TWO!"

Elkie bit her lip in humilation, she wished she was just invisible.

The pitcher rolled the ball one last time, but this time, Elkie kicked the ball firmly sending it flying.

"ELKIE RUN!" One of the girls screamed.

Elkie had no idea which way to run, then she felt someone grab her and place her on their back.

Crash was carrying in her back as ran the bases. The bandicoot was so fast, none of the players could hit him. Crash slid back to home base.

"Point for team 2."

The team cheered.

"Crash, where is this speed coming from?" Elkie asked.

"I have no idea, I just feel all this power."

"Hey Crash, how about you kick next?" The team's pitcher suggested.

"Well, I don't see why not." Crash sighed.

Crash walked up to the base.

The pitcher gave him a very nasty look.

Crash glared back, refusing to let this boy intimidiate him.

The boy angrily rolled the ball. Crash breathed deeply before kicking the ball at full force.

The ball flew all the way to the back of the gym before hitting the upper window and shattering the glass.

Everyone stared in shock and amazement.

"I guess it's safe to say that's a home run." Coach Tanner said, with his mouth open.

Crash amazed himself, ran along the bases as his team started erupting into cheers.

Elkie gently banged her cane against the floor to show her support.

The bandicoot smiled, he actually felt like he could do something right.

45 more minutes had gone by until the class had ended. Of course Crash's team had won the game.

"Great game Crash." The pitcher said as he walked with Crash to the locker room.

"Thanks Tom." Crash said.

"Hey Crash, have you consider joining the football team?" We could use someone like you."

"Meh... I don't know. Sports really don't seem like me." Crash sighed.

Tom seemed a little bummed but smiled.

"I can't say I'm not bummed, but it's your decision. But, if you ever change your mind, swing by the sports office for a try out. Believe me, I think you would make one hell of an athelite."

Crash sighed to himself as he changed back into his clothes.

He was about to walk out when Coach Tanner stepped out of his office.

"That was really sweet of you for what you did for Elkie." The older man said.

"It really was no big deal..." Crash said.

"I think it was. Elkie doesn't talk very much, mainly with her being blind, but you seemed to help bring her out of her shell. You have a good heart Crash."

Crash shifted his eyes to notice a picture of a blonde teen boy on the Coach's office wall. The boy seemed so alien to him; but at the same time, he almost could've sworn that he had seen him somewhere before.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow coach." Crash said, dismissing the thought.

"All right then."

Crash walked outside to see Elkie and Jan waiting for him.

"Crash! Elkie told me all about the kick ball game. I wish I could've been there to see it. I always knew that you could kick ass." Jan smirked.

Crash grinned, goofily. "Yeah well, I'm even surprising myself."

"I wish we could hang out like this all the time." Elkie said.

"We can, don't you worry about that." Crash smirked.

"Hey Crash let's go to Five Guys. Remember I was telling about that place. Elkie can come too."

"Then let's go!" Crash laughed as he and Elkie ran ahead.

Jan stayed behind for a few minutes. The smile on her face rapidly faded. She should be happy; Crash was back in her life and they could hang out whenever they wanted. So why did she feel this way?

"Crash is it wrong of me for hoping you don't retain your memory? Is it selfish of me for wanting to keep things constant? If you regain your memories, will things go back to the way they were? Will you be better off without me?"

Jan felt horrible for thinking this way; but was so terrified that when Crash retained his memories, he would no come to believe that he was better off without her around. The mere thought scared her to death. Thought of losing her best friend all over again.

"Jan are you coming?" Crash called to her.

Jan dismissed her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm coming."

Jan ran to join her friends. The future wasn't set in stone just yet. Crash's opinion might not have been the same since the islands. All she had to was wait.

**That's the end of the chapter. Crash is started to see the potential of his strength. Plus there are some hints to his former life in some parts of the chapter if you can find them. There probably only going to be a maybe three or four chapters left before this ends and I start the next small story. Until then Read, Review, or PM. **


	5. Divide

**Sorry about the short delay of an update. I was sold a faulty computer and was forced to take it back and get a new one. Everything's good so that's good at least. This chapter's shorter but it still moves along so I can't complain. So let's start**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Divide

It wasn't very long until the week had began to dwindle down. Within that time frame, Crash had gained quite a celebrity status at the school.

On the one side, some of the kids found Crash to rather frightening; it did not seem natural for a bandicoot, like Crash, to be walking and talking like they were. And those made it clear that they did not like Crash at all.

On the other side, many of the other kids saw Crash as different, but different in a good way. The bandicoot to them was like a hero. A hero that had come to the aid of shy blind girl.

Whatever side you wanted to be on, there was no denying that the boy was indeed the talk of the school.

The day had ended and Crash was at his locker getting everything he needed for the weekend.

"I thought the day would never end." Elkie sighed, as she stood beside the bandicoot, waiting for him to walk her home.

"Tell me about it. Is there anything special you wanted to do this weekend?" Crash asked.

"Oh there you are, Crash!" Beau cried, grinning insanely as she ran up to duo.

"Oh hi Beau. What's up?"

"I just wanted you let you know. My parents are taking us to the Hamptons for the Holiday weekend. They said all our friends could come and so we're inviting you. Elkie can come to."

"Great! When are we going?"

"The car to come pick you up should be at your apartment at about five thirty. Hey Elkie, why don't I take you home." Beau grinned.

"Um sure." Elkie said, smiling nervously.

"Great! We'll see you later." The two girls were gone.

"A weekend in the Hamptons, that's just what I need." Jan said, coming from behind.

"What are the Hamptons?" Crash asked.

"It's a huge vacation spot here in New York, if you have the cash."

Crash sighed. "What's there to do?"

"We'll find something to do Crash, don't worry about that."

"Let's go home so I can grab some clothes."

"Yeah I figured I should do that." Jan giggled.

Crash and Jan walked back to the apartment in silence. Jan once in a while would look at Crash and then back at the ground with an odd look on her face. Almost like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"Crash...?" She said finally.

"Yeah?"

"We will always be friends?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it just it's hard for me to keep many friends. Especially since I'm a military brat. Sometimes I've consider going to live with my Grandparents in Vienna. I haven't seen them in 3 years. I only met my uncle once. I only my aunt a few times. She was a famous supermodel. The last time I saw her was several months before she died."

"How'd she die?" Crash asked.

"She had a heart attack on the runway. Dropped right there, doctors couldn't do anything to help her. Then my uncle had an accident and no one's heard from him since, they assume he's dead. So my Grandparents are taking care of my cousin, Kage."

"Kage...that's sounds familiar" Crash thought to himself. "But I don't know where."

"She can't walk and is stuck in a wheelchair. Every time I see her, she looks she looks so miserable."

"She doesn't deserve to be in a wheelchair, nobody does." Crash said.

"But, she had parents who loved her. My parents barely notice me, all they do is wallow in their own pity. They're making me pay for any mistakes they made. It's not fair!" Jan said, tears of anger forming in her eyes.

"Jan, look at me!" Crash said, grabbing her shoulders.

Jan kept her eyes glued on the ground.

"Jan! I promise, we'll always be friends. Even if I can't remember what had happened, or what I may have said; all that matters in the time that we have now. And I promise even when I get my memories back, we'll still be the best of friends."

"Crash, you're best friend and nothing will change that."

"I know..."

It wasn't much longer until they reached the apartment complex.

"I'm going to get my stuff ready for the trip." Jan said.

"I'll see you in a little bit then." Crash said.

Jan walked into her apartment to see her mother absently staring at the tv. It looked like she had just come home from work.

"Mom, I'm going to the Hamptons with the guys for the weekend." Jan said.

"That's nice darling. Crash isn't going is he?" Her mother slurred.

"Yeah he's coming." Jan stated, angrily.

"Darling, that bandicoot scares me. You know that after everything that's happened." Her mother cried.

"Mom! Crash would never hurt, and you know that, he saved my life!" Jan protested.

"Jan, no matter where he goes, I believe danger will somehow follow him. He almost got you killed back on the islands."

"I chose to follow, it didn't have to, but I wanted to! Crash is my best friend and you can't stop me from seeing him!"

"You're right, I can't stop you, but I will still attempt to protect you." Her mother replied.

"I don't need you." Jan growled.

"Darling, I'm sorry for how I turned out, I really am. But I can still save you from what I became. I know what your father and I did to you. You have every right to be resentful. But, that doesn't change the fact that we still love you and we only want what's best for you. And I believe that Crash isn't the best thing for you. I can still the look on your face when he pushed you to the ground.

"He knew I had to leave." Jan said.

"Darling, I won't stop you from hanging out with Crash, but I will do what I can to protect you, if that is needed."

"I know... I'm going to pack"

Jan walked to her room. She grabbed her ski bag and filled it with a couple pair of clothes that she wanted to bring on the trip.

Her face was wet with tears. She felt trapped in between worlds; the world where she couldn't talk about her pain to her friends or her parents. Then the world where she was afraid she was going to lose Crash again. She couldn't hang onto anybody. Crash was truly all she had and she wanted to freeze single second of time she had with him so it would never end.

Jan removed her hat for a second to see the bald patch within her long hair and the scar she couldn't even remember receiving, and nobody told her why.

The red head got the last of her things before she left her room.

"I'm going to wait for the guys at Crash's." She said quietly.

"All right. Have a good time." Her mother said, just as quiet.

Jan closed the door as she made her to Crash's apartment.

"Hey Crash! Can I come in?" Jan asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah! I'm getting the last of my stuff ready." The bandicoot's voice from the other side of the door.

Jan opened the door to find Crash running trying to find which clothes he should bring.

"Crash what are you doing?" Jan asked, confused. **(Anime sweat drop XD)**

"Packing!" Crash said, grinning goofily.

"Crash we're going to the Hamptons, not the moon." The red head said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but I don't know what to wear."

"Just some jeans and a shirts, maybe a nice blazer."

"Hmm... Maybe you're right."

Jan heard her cell phone vibrating.

She looked to see text from Beau telling that the car was waiting for them downstairs.

"Crash, the car's waiting for us downstairs. Let's go!" Jan demanded.

Crash packed the last of what he wanted.

"All right Princess, I'm ready." He smirked.

The pair ran out the door, ready for there weekend.

**Well that's that for this chapter. I wanted to add a little depth to Jan's personality and why she is so scared of losing Crash. But next chapter is going to be so much fun. Read and Review until then.**


	6. Not Afraid to Live

**Here's**** the next of the day with Crash and the guys at the amusement park. I liked how it turned out but I'll let you guys be the judge.**

**Also in this chapter, I promised one of my followers Jojoker boy I would give him a brief cameo since he put me in his story so I hope like it.**

**Also for this Chapter, I strongly recommend listening to If today was Your Last Day by Nickelback**

**Crash is not mine OC's are mine. Jojo McMill belongs to Jojoker boy**

**here we go**

* * *

Chapter 5 Not Afraid to Live

Crash opened his eyes to feel the early Saturday morning light. Crash sat up in his sleeping bag that was placed on the ground in room that was crammed with about 15 other teens.

Crash remembered when he first got the impressive mansion the previous evening. The group had a feast of pizza and chicken wings. And stayed up very late watching a bunch of 80's movies. (**I wish I could've grown up in the 80's. I grew up in the 90's 90's were great though.)**

Crash yawned as he got out of his sleeping bag. He decided to go outside and get some fresh air before everyone else woke up.

Crash quietly made his way downstairs to the kitchen to see Elkie and Curtis were already up and were preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Crash." Curtis called to him.

"Good morning." Crash smiled.

"What's on the agenda?" Elkie asked.

"Were going to this amusement park today." Curtis said.

"What's an amusement park." Crash asked, feeling stupid about asking.

"It's a place you go to have fun. There's rides and games and lot's of junk food." Elkie smirked.

"I never been." Crash stated.

"You'll love it." Elkie said.

"I was going to get some fresh air; any of you want to join me?" Crash asked.

"I'll come." Elkie said.

The blind girl grabbed her cane and followed the bandicoot outside.

The two walked into the sunny but chilly morning air.

"Hey Elkie this might not be any of my business but, how long have you been blind?"

"I've was born blind actually."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Crash asked.

"I would be lying if I said that it didn't; but I've been so used to it, I never really thought about it. I always have a way to move around, I can still do many things that a normal person can to an extent, and my others senses are heightened in a way you would not believe." Elkie smirked.

"You speak almost fluent English for someone whose from Norway. You almost have an American accent."

"Well my mom is American, she moved to Norway in college and decided to stay when she met my dad. And they got married and they had me."

"Well, where are your parents.'

"Well, my dad left my mom for another woman. So my mom decided to come back to New York and we live with my Grandfather. They're great, my Mom is a nurse and my Grandpa runs a little deli."

"What about you're dad?"

Elkie lowered her head.

"After he left my mom, he wanted nothing to do with me, I haven't heard from him in a year. I think it's pretty clear that he thinks he's better off without me?"

"I'm sorry." Crash said.

"Don't be. I'm happy with the way things are. I like it here. I'm happier here than I was in Norway." Elkie smiled.

Crash smiled. "I guess you're just happy to be in you're element."

"No, I'm just happy to be alive. Life is a gift Crash, and we only get one life. So the way I see it, I want to live everyday to the fullest in the time I do have."

Crash smirked. "You're right Elkie. And you we're going to start today. Today we're gonna live like we're going to die tomorrow! You with me?!"

"I AM!" Elkie grinned.

"Hey guys, we're leaving in about an hour so you better get ready." Beau called after them.

Crash placed Elkie on his back and ran back to the house with Elkie laughing, happily.

A few hours later, Crash and the group had arrived to the amusement park.

"Wow it's amazing!" Crash said, smiling widely. "I don't which ride I want to go on first."

"I suggest you should go on the roller coasters. I love the rush." Elkie giggled.

"Just not anything with a circular movement, I get sick on those rides." Jan grumbled.

"Don't be sour Janny, we're going to live today like we've never lived before!" Crash grinned goofily.

"I don't know if I should be excited or scared." Jan said, looking nervous.

"Which ride are we going on first?" Asked Jamual.

"Why don't we go on the roller coaster over there." Candy said, pointing to the large wooden roller coaster at the one corner of the park.

"Oh that sounds like fun." Beau grinned.

"Beau you're scaring me." Curtis said.

"Let's go!" The blonde screamed.

"Yeah!" Crash squealed as he led the pack the ride.

"The group waited in line for about 15 minutes.

Excitement pumped through Crash's veins. He couldn't wait to feel the rush.

Finally they were at the gate to get on the ride.

Crash made his way to the front seat.

"Ah... This seems like a good spot."

Elkie sat down next to him as they buckled themselves in.

"You nervous?" Elkie asked.

"No! I just want the ride to start." Crash grinned.

"Crash..." Jan rolled her eyes, but she grinned in the seat behind him with Lily.

After the workers checked to see if all the passengers were all strapped in, they gave the all clear signal. And the car began taking off.

"Here we go!" A man screamed somewhere from behind and everyone else began to cheer.

The car continued a little more down the track until it slowly started climbing up the rather large hill. The clank noise of the track excited the bandicoot more and more.

"Wow! That's some view!" Crash said, as he looked at the view of the entire park from his seat.

"Forget the view; get ready to put your hands in the air!" Jan ordered.

"Why?" Crash asked.

"Because you have to!" Elkie joined.

"You always have to!" Lily said.

Crash took their word for it and raised his hands in the air.

Finally, the car reached the top of the hill.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE HERE WE GO!" Someone screamed.

Within an instant, the car immediately bolted down the hill. Everyone screamed in delight at rush.

"YAHOO!" Crash screamed, his tongue hanging out.

The car raced up the next hill, and dropping again. The excitement and intensity thrilled Crash to such great lengths.

"ELKIE THIS IS AMAZING!" Crash screamed.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD THINK SO!" She screamed again.

The car continued racing down the track passing numerous corners and up and down many hills. Even at one point, there was a bright flashing light that blinded them for a second.

Finally after 2 and half minutes, the ride was over.

"I can't believe it's over already." Crash sighed.

"I know; roller coasters never last long enough." Lily said.

The car made it's way back inside the docking station. And everyone made their way to the exit.

"Hey Crash, let's see how the pictures turned out.

Crash followed the group to the entrance and saw numerous monitors displaying pictures of all the passengers.

The bandicoot saw the goofy picture of himself with his tongue hanging out.

"Man is that a handsome picture." Crash grinned.

Jan stared blankly at him.

"Hey look at me!" Beau grinned.

"Be...cool your jets." Candy said.

"Sorry." She said.

"How about we ride the ferris wheel?" Jamual grinned.

"Hell no!" Jan whimpered. "You know those things are scary!"

"Don't be a baby!" Crash grinned, slyly.

"I'm not a baby. Ferris Wheels are scary; you're barely strapped in!"

"Are you chicken?"

"NO!" Jan protested.

"Cluck...cluck..." Crash taunted.

"Stop it!" Jan threatened.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it..."

"I don't have to prove anything!"

"Cluck...cluck..." Elkie chimed in.

"You got her started too?!" Jan asked, incredulous.

"Yeah Jan, you chicken?!" Jamual and Lily joined.

"You guys this isn't funny! Stop it!"

"CLUCK...CLUCK..." The entire group began to chant; making Jan more and more unnerved.

The constant clucking had gained the attention of two bystanders. The first was a younger teenage boy with blue hair; wearing a dark blue Skillet t-shirt and light blue jeans. Next to him was a girl in her early twenties with mousy blonde hair; wearing a grey David Bowie t-shirt and dark blue ankle skinny jeans. Both with looks of shock on their face.

"Hey Ali, what on Earth are they doing?" The boy asked.

"Jojo what have I told you; don't ask questions. It will just creep you out even more than you already are."

"But it looks like..."

"Jojo...let's just walk away from the creepers before they see us." The two crept out bystanders slowly backed away.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL DO IT!" Jan screamed.

"Glad you came to your senses." Crash grinned.

I mean what could be so bad..."

45 minutes later.

"I owe you an apology; Ferris Wheels are scary!" Crash whimpered. **(What? They are)**

"Crash, remind me to kill you later." Jan grinned, darkly.

"If I remember." Crash grinned.

I wonder what's left do..."

"Why don't we go on the bumper cars." Jamual suggested.

"That's sounds fun." Said Amy.

The group made their way to the bumper cars.

"I'm going to sit this one out." Elkie said.

"You sure?" Jan asked.

"Yeah, I won't be able to steer." The blind girl took a seat on the bench.

"Riders, please find a car and buckle up."

The group each got into their own car and strapped themselves in.

After about five minutes, the cars were turned on and the race was on.

Crash rammed his car into Jamual, who retaliated and slammed him back. Jan tried to ram Candy but she just missed her and crashed into the wall. She attempted to turn but felt someone crash into her from behind. She turned to see Crash smirk at her. Jan couldn't help but feel a large smile tug on her face. She turned her car quickly around and rammed her car into his. Crash laughed and rammed into again.

"So you think you'll out best me?!" Jan smirked.

"Oh but I will!" Crash chuckled.

The two continued to whack each other; all while laughing and smiling along the way. The two never felt happier then they did at this moment; neither one of them wanted to end.

However the cars slowly came to a stop. The battle was over.

The afternoon dwindled on. Crash and his new friends continued to ride the rides until the evening light began to take form.

"I guess that's it for today; we got to get back to the house to get ready for that outing at the beach." Curtis said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready." One of the boys sighed.

"Did you have fun today?" Elkie asked.

"I totally did! I'm glad; I wanted live today like it was my last day; and I think I got it right." Crash smiled

"But the days not over yet." Beau said.

"You're right; we've got that beach party." Elkie answered.

"Well we better get ready." Crash smirked.


	7. Flightless Bird

**Here's the second to last chapter.**

**For this Chapter I recommend listening to Flightless Bird by Iron and Wine**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

Chapter 6 For Now

Crash was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the guys for the girls to come downstairs.

"I don't understand why have to take so long to get ready." Jamual groaned.

"Girl's will be girls." One of the boys stated.

"Whatever... ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Curtis called up the stairs.

"In a minute!" One of the other girls, called down the stairs.

"Sigh..." Curtis groaned.

Finally the boys heard the door opened and all the girls all came down the stairs.

All of the girls were dressed in their casual dresses, hair done up nicely, and make up all in place. It was safe to saw all of the girls looked lovely.

Crash rested his eyes on Jan; she wore a beautiful light blue dress, with a dark blue hat and zip up hoodie to match. Her make up was light and natural. Her hair flowed past her shoulders in soft curls. When the bandicoot looked at her he didn't see his friend, he saw an angel.

"You look beautiful." Crash said, looking awestruck.

"Thanks." Jan said, blushing.

"I look pretty, don't I Jamual?" Candy demanded.

"Yeah you look pretty." The boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Candy's crazy about him." Curtis whispered to Crash.

"Well are we leaving?" Beau asked.

"Yeah let's go." Elkie said.

About an hour later, the group had arrived at the beach party. Music blared all around them. Torches were lit to provide light along the darkness.

"It's all so beautiful." Jan sighed.

"I know." Crash said.

"Hey guys let's dance." Amy suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Said Elkie.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to go down to the beach." Jan said.

"I'll come to." Crash said.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." The group walked off to the dance floor.

Crash and Jan walked down to the shore, stopping at the very edge of the water and backing up when the icy water hit there feet.

"It's getting colder, maybe I should've worn a coat instead." Jan sighed, shivering.

"I'll give you my coat." Crash said attempting to take it off.

"No Crash, I'm okay." Jan smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

The two silently stared off into the horizon as they watched the gentle waves glide against the water. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of the waves and the music coming from the party.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Jan asked.

"It sure is." Crash answered. "It looks like it just stretches out forever."

"I wonder what lies beyond the horizon." Jan thought. "It looks as if the horizon will just lead into another dimension or another world."

"Maybe it leads to another beach somewhere else in the world; and there's someone else wondering about the horizon, just like us." Crash said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe they are just as silly too." Jan smiled.

"Maybe they are." Crash grinned, goofily.

"Hey Crash?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"So am I Jan. So am I."

"Crash... Do you remember how we met?"

"I don't remember."

"I found you on a beach. You washed up on the shore. I thought you were dead, but you opened your eyes, and then we went on adventures. Time seemed to slow down when I met you. And I would never trade those memories for anything."

"That makes a whole lot of sense Jan. Somehow that all seems familiar even if I can't picture it."

"You want to hear something silly? On the days I missed you the most, I would go down to the beach or to the harbor, and look out into the distance. I even sometimes thought I could see you trailing towards the shore, and then I would feel better; but you probably think that's stupid."

"Jan I don't think that's stupid at all." Crash said, gently.

"You're just saying that..."

"No, I think that's rather poetic of you; the horizon reminds you of me."

"I never thought of it like that. The horizon is a lot like you; you never know what's beyond." Jan smiled.

Crash chuckled. "I am full of surprises, aren't I?"

Jan laughed.

The music around them changed to a slow alternative rock song.

Crash held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me, milady?"

"I would be honored too, milord."

Crash wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly along the sand the pair glided in a slow but graceful twirls.

"You're a good dancer Crash." Jan said.

"Really?! Were just twirling around in circle."

"Sometimes that's all you need." She whispered.

"Jan..."

"Yeah..."

"I wish I could be human, just like you." Crash said, quietly.

"Crash..."

"If I was human, then people wouldn't look at me so differently. I could have a normal life. I could be with someone I really like."

Jan felt her eyes water.

"Crash the future is not set in stone; there might be a chance to turn you into a human. Miracles happen everyday you know."

"I know; but I need to keep in mind that they may not happened, and you need to be prepared for that."

Jan felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Her voice slightly cracking.

Crash smiled, but tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Just dance."

Crash and Jan continued the their dance. Jan rested her head on the bandicoot's chest and he could feel his shirt getting wet; more than likely from Jan crying.

Crash tried to keep his own tears back, but several of them managed to fall.

The boy looked down at the human girl. Crash couldn't help but admit, he was starting to fall in love with her. The only problem was, he was a bandicoot and she was a human. It would go against the laws of nature. Unless he was able to become human, he could never be with her the way he wanted.

"Have I found you, my flightless bird?" Crash whispered, softly.

Finally the song had come to a sad end, the two parted.

"I'm going to go back to the house." Crash said. "I'm tired." Crash walked away leaving a confused and upset Jan behind.

**I got misty eyed at the end of this chapter. Poor Crash, he's trapped in between worlds and he's scared he can't have romantic relationship with anybody. One last chapter and that's it. Read and Review.**


	8. Nothing but the Rain

**And this is the last chapter of Forgotten everybody. This was short but that's what I wanted to do. Memories is going to short as well but then they will get long again. But I'm still glad how this turned out.**

**I would like to do my shoot outs**

**First I would like to as always thank jojoker boy for his support. You are amazing**

**I would also like to thank Jpbake, CadeXHybrid, and Fanboy111 for their reviews. Thankies!**

**Lastly I would to thank everyone else for reading this story. Even if you didn't review you just reading it means a lot.**

**So let's end this fic.**

**Crash is not mine OC's are mine (God I hate doing this)**

* * *

Chapter 7 Nothing but the Rain

Jan was sitting on the train back to the city. The group was originally going to leave the Hamptons Monday but there was a severe thunderstorm warning taking a effect and everyone wanted to make it home before it hit. Jan however, decided to take the train home, claiming that she wanted to be alone.

Jan looked absently out the window; nothing but the cold rain washed around her. It was as if someone took a bucket and dumped it along a chalk covered sidewalk, washing all the colors away.

Jan laughed bitterly; how could she have been so foolish, how could she let her feelings get the better of her. Her feelings were pulling her away from Crash; just like they had done the first time. She knew that would never be able to be with Crash the way she wanted, unless there was some sort of miracle.

But no matter what was to happen, she would always remain by his side and do anything she could for him.

"LAST STOP! MANHATTEN!"

Jan got off the train and walked up the stairs into the busy street when she suddenly a sinister chill run down her spine.

Jan turned her head to see if anyone was following her, but nobody was there.

"My brain must be messing with me again." She thought to herself.

The red head continued to walk as when the chill ran down her spine again.

"What is that?" Jan asked, wondering why she was feeling this mysterious chill.

Again she turned around, but still no one was following her.

"This is stupid." She growled.

"You certainly are stupid." She could hear own voice growl, angrily.

"Not again... Why do I constantly have to argue with myself?!" She demanded.

"Crash will leave you... He always does." The voice snarled.

"Go away...I'm not in the mood to argue with myself again." Jan protested.

"Don't you tell me to go away...ignorant child!" The voice changed to a deeper menacing voice.

"Wait a sec, you sound familiar." It hit the girl right there. "You're that voice; the one I heard back on the islands.

"Clever girl."

"What do you want?" Jan demanded.

"Crash is going to leave you, Jane. He'll leave one way or another."

"You're lying! Nothing is going to happen to me and Crash. Everything's fine now."

"For now..."

"What do you mean for now?" Jan asked.

"Something is coming Jane; something not even Crash will be able to stop."

"What's coming?! Tell me!"

"You'll find out soon enough." The voice stated.

"If it does come, Crash will stop it, he's strong you know."

"I highly doubt that."

"Who and what are you?" Jan growled.

"That is something I cannot reveal, yet." Said the voice.

"Are you ever going to reveal yourself."

"Perhaps I will sometime soon."

"Exactly when is soon?! You're giving me vague and cryptic answers!"

"Goodbye Jane; the answers will be answered soon, and you and Crash will not be ready for them." The voice laughed lowly sending chills down the girl's spine and then it was gone.

"What's coming? What's coming that Crash and I won't be prepared for."

Jan looked up into the dark grey sky and glared.

"Whatever is coming, Crash will be ready. He always is."

To be continued

**The End! Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for Crash Bandicoot: Memories. DUECES!**


End file.
